Soar
by Akayume
Summary: Usagi's thoughts on Mamoru...and they're not romantic


Soar 
    
    
    One, I don't own anything except this, okay? Okay.
    Two, This is one of those songfics and the song is "Soar" by Christina Aguilera.
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    It's because of you that I'm a slave to fate.
    _When they push when they pull, tell me can you hold on
    When they say you should change can you lift your head high and stay strong
    Will you give up, give in, when your heart's crying out that it's wrong
    Will you love you for you at the end of it all_
    I shouldn't have let you choose what lay ahead of me
    I knew what was to happen
    But, like a fool, I gave in
    Now, I hate myself
    _In life, there's gonna be times when you're feeling low_
    While I'm digging deeper into what you were to do
    You were sitting on your throne, eating grapes
    I didn't notice that I wasn't a slave to fate
    I was a slave to you
    You said I had to follow you
    Or I'd be abnormal
    Weird
    Strange
    _And in your mind insecurity seems to take control
    We start to look outside ourselves for acceptance and approval_
    I loved you
    And I wanted us to be together
    So when I decided to follow you
    You led me to my own downfall
    _We keep forgettin' that the one thing we should know is_
    Mamoru, how could you do this?
    Just because I was weak
    Just because I was clumsy
    Just because I was lazy
    Did that give you the right to control me?
    Devour what control I had of my own?
    _Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own
    Love will open every door it's in your hands, the world is yours_
    Did it make it right to step right in front of me
    And say whatever I do from that point on
    Was completely stupid?
    I don't know either
    _Don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold
    What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar_
    The story of my life
    Was based on you
    Now that I think about it
    What helped my stop the villlains at the beginning
    Besides my so-called friends?
    _The boy who wonders is he good enough for them
    Keeps tryin' to please 'em all but he just never seems to fit in
    Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be good enough for him
    Keeps tryin' to change and that's a game she'll never win_
    I've always wondered if I knew you
    If you really love me to?
    I've always daydreamed us together
    Under the moonlight
    The full moon
    _Now in life, there's gonna be times when you're feeling low
    And in your mind insecurities seem to take control
    We start to look outside ourselves for acceptance and approval
    We keep forgettin' that the one thing we should know is_
    Now I know that
    No matter how much I try
    I can't see a good in you
    You've been holding back, haven't you?
    I've had to fly alone
    In fact, I always wanted to fly alone
    But it's too late
    _Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own
    Love will open every door it's in your hands, the world is yours
    Don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold
    What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar_
    I want my own path
    Who am I to blame myself for?
    I look in the mirror
    And there I am
    But it's not me
    It's the person you created
    _In the mirror is where she comes face to face with her fears
    Her own reflection, now foreign to her after all these years
    All of her life she has tried to be something besides herself
    Now time has passed and she's ended up someone else with regret_
    What have I done?
    What have you done?
    I guess it's over
    Enough of my complaining
    It's time to restart whatever's left
    Of my sanity
    _What is it in us that makes us feel the need to keep pretending
    Gotta let ourselves be
    Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own
    Love will open every door it's in your hands, the world is yours
    Don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold
    What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar
    Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own
    Love will open every door it's in your hands, the world is yours
    Don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold
    What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar_
    


End file.
